


she is never sorry

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Evelyn Deavor isn't one to say sorry, but she is one to say insensitive things.





	she is never sorry

Evelyn wouldn’t say she was sorry. That would be giving up, and Evelyn Deavor didn’t give up. It wasn’t her  _ thing.  _ Like, fuck apologies. 

 

So what if Elastigirl tried to guilt her? She can keep trying. God, this bullshit about reforming the Screenslaver was more idiotic than her brother’s plan to bring back the supers.

 

Every day, Helen would come in, with some sob story about some random kid, saying they would benefit from her tech. Evelyn would just drink and drink until she couldn’t see Helen, or hear her. 

 

That made the super angrier, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Evelyn may be on house arrest, but it was still her house. 

 

She could drink her own whiskey.

 

Well, that is what she thought, because of all of a sudden the bottles vanished. 

 

“Evelyn, isn’t this great! Now you have to pay attention to me,” she said in her condescending voice. 

 

“Fuck off. I ain’t apologizing for ‘hypnotizing’ people.”

 

“Why did you put air quotes around it? That is literally what you did.” 

 

She tried to give a look, like a bitchy one, but Helen just laughed.

 

“You are so adorable mad.”

 

“Yeah, I was adorable when I was trying to get Y'all killed.”

 

That shut her up quickly. 

 

“Thought so.”

 

Helen gave her one last glare before picking up her bag.

 

“Hey, Helen.” The woman shot her a look. “Sorry,” she said with a shit-eating grin. 


End file.
